Academic Resources
Directories ScienceGate - weather risk Academia.edu - Researchers interested in weather risk Research Papers on Weather and Climate by Harvey Stern Ph. D. Centers European Institute of Innovation and Technology: Climate-KIC :Pioneers into Practice programme with 90 participants will be launched in October 2010 NCCR Climate :Climate Risks for the Economy and Society :Climate Change and Agricultural Production Risks :Optimal Weather Insurance Design with Climate Change – The Case of Agriculture in Switzerland Institute for Atmospheric and Climate Science of ETH Zurich :Prof. Stefan Brönnimann International Research Institute for Climate and Society of Columbia University :Projects Listing :Index insurance and climate risk: Prospects for development and disaster management PDF :Weather Index Insurance Education Tool :Global Monitoring Analyses, Climatologies and Reports ProClim - Forum for Climate and Global Change Index Insurance Innovation Initiative Willis Chair in Climate and Weather Risk for Insurance :Linking business and science to address climate and weather risk :Willis Funds New Professorship for Climate, Weather Risk Insurance Guy Carpenter Asia-Pacific Climate Impact Centre Earth Sciences International Society for Agricultural Meteorology :Meeting, Congresses, Conference & Training PRISM climate mapping system :system that uses point measurements of precipitation, temperature, and other climatic factors to produce continuous, digital grid estimates of monthly, yearly, and event-based climatic parameters EarthLabs :drought studies Jim Roemer :weather view articles at STORM Dr. Bahri Uzunoglu LinkedIn Brian J. Etherton :Economic Impacts of Weather WxChallenge North American collegiate weather forecasting competition :teams Minnesota Climatology Working Group :WeatherTalk - commentaries by climatologist and meteorologist Mark Seeley Center for Ocean-Land-Atmosphere Studies :Weather and Climate Data Master program Remote Sensing The Earth Observation Network Remote Sensing of Vegetation Kansas Applied Remote Sensing Program Remote Sensing Laboratories of University of Zurich :ReSe satellite crop yields site:ch Agricultural Finance and Economics European Association of Agricultural Economists :congress in Zurich, Switzerland on August 30-September 3, 2011 Economic Value of Weather and Climate Forecasts - Agriculture Dr. Wei Xu Calum Turvey Jerry R. Skees Finance and Math Jean-Paul Laurent Professor of Finance, ISFA Actuarial School Dr. Brenda Lopez Cabrera :Localizing Temperature Risk presentation at Bachelier Finance Society Stephen Jewson Fred Espen Benth Publications Journal of Risk and Insurance Quantitative Finance Journal of Applied Meteorology and Climatology Agricultural Finance Review OECD Food, Agriculture and Fisheries Working Papers Papers The Value of Long-Term Climate Forecast Information in Weather Index Insurance Modeling the Dynamics of Temperature with a View to Weather Derivatives Index Insurance, Probabilistic Climate Forecasts, and Production PDF Using Data Mining Techniques for Estimating Minimum, Maximum and Average Daily Temperature Values Major Growth in Some Business-Related Uses of Climate Information Index Insurance for Climate Risk Management & Poverty Reduction Addressing Credit and Basis Risk Arising From Hedging Weather-Related Risk with Weather Derivatives Measuring the dependence structure between yield and weather variables Drought-Induced Reduction in Global Terrestrial Net Primary Production from 2000 Through 2009 Events agenda of the Swiss climate community by NCCR Climate Ph.D. Workshop on International Climate Policy by Center for Comparative and International Studies "Weather Derivatives and Risk" Workshop :Weather Derivatives: Modeling and Pricing :The pricing of temperature futures at the Chicago Mercantile Exchange Tropentag 2010: World food system – A contribution from Europe